


Amazing Grace

by CatWinchester



Series: Grace Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWinchester/pseuds/CatWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Avengers eat Schwarma, one brave SHIELD doctor dares to enter Loki’s cell and try to treat his wounds. Lots of graphic (consensual) dom/sub sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Grace

Loki looked up as she entered, his eyes appraising, running over her face, then her uniform, then the fairly large case she was carrying.

His cell was not nearly so grand this time, since his original one lies somewhere on the East Coast, just South of New York. This is a normal holding cell, with grey walls, a grey floor and a grey blanket on the narrow cot he sits on. Her chestnut hair was the only splash of colour in this small space.

She kneeled before him, opened the case and spread some items from it out on the floor. He couldn't help but smile at the irony; three days, an infinity stone, an alien army and destruction on a massive scale, and it's only once he has failed that anyone voluntarily kneels to him. He smiled and could tell that she noticed, but she didn't ask what he found amusing.

Instead, she finished laying out her supplies, then turned to face him when she was done.

"I need to get that armour off you," she said softly but her expression was difficult to read.

He could see that she had laid out human medical supplies. "Why?"

"Because you're bleeding on our floor." She said dispassionately, as if he were nothing more than a houseplant leaking dirty water, but there was something lurking behind her eyes, something that intrigued him.

Loki raised his cuffed hands. "I can't remove my armour with these on."

"You know your brother brought those-"

"I don't have a brother."

"Regardless of his relation to you, I don't have a key."

"Then how do you suggest we proceed?" Loki asked, since she didn't seem perturbed by this development.

"I either cut you out of your clothing, or you can just magic the cuffs away and undress."

"I have no magic with these on," he spat.

Her only reply was to raise an eyebrow in a challenge but he didn't respond.

"Okay look, I could see you muttering under your breath and I can tell you've tampered with the thermostat to cool things down in here. If you're worried about being caught, don't be, I put the camera feed on a loop. Luckily, you've hardly moved since they brought you in, so no one's checking the screen often, but if I get caught in here, I will be fired so please, just cooperate and let me help you."

"I don't need your help!" he said, angry that someone had realised he still had his magic. Thor's handcuffs blocked mental magic, but they didn't stop him using incantations.

The woman sighed and looked down to her supplies, opening a bottle of something and tipping it onto a white cotton cloth. Slowly she raised her hand towards his face and fascinated by her bravery, he didn't pull away.

She gently bathed his wounds, cleaning up the dried blood around them, and removing the concrete dust and debris that was keeping some from healing over properly. As she worked, she trapped her pink tongue between her lips, turning the tip white as she concentrated.

Loki found himself relaxing under her gentle touch and the cool sensation from the liquid she was using was actually very pleasant on his wounds.

He thought she would stand up since it would be easier for her to reach his face but she remained on her knees, stretching her arms up.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

She glanced into his eyes before returning her concentration to the task at hand.

"Because you're hurt and you need it."

"But I'm a monster. The monster who killed and murdered your people earlier today."

"My training doesn't allow me to judge. You're a patient, nothing more and your actions, good or bad, won't affect the quality of care you receive."

"You can't be serious?" he sounded incredulous.

She looked into his eyes. "You will get the exact same care form me that I gave to each Avenger who needed it. Doctors take an oath not to harm and besides, you aren't the first monster I've treated."

"Do you have to treat many of SHIELD's enemies?"

"Some," she admitted. "But before I worked for SHIELD, before I even qualified, I had to help operate on drunk drivers who wiped out families, assholes who stabbed or shot people in drunken fights, that kind of thing. I'm an Emergency Physician."

He had no idea what that meant but he could guess.

She began running her fingers over his scalp, searching for wounds or bumps.

"And you are never tempted to intervene? To extract justice?" he asked.

"Tempted yes. The worst one was an insurgent who had just shot a co-worker of mine in a firefight. I was more than a little tempted to call it early when he flatlined."

"Flatlined?"

"His heart stopped beating. Technically it was fibrillating but I'm used to explaining things to laypeople, and they understand flatline better than a term like ventricular fibrillation." She was nervous and it was making her babble.

"I killed your Agent Coulson, you know."

"I know," she agreed. "Luckily for you, I didn't know him, so I have no interest in trying to harm you."

"You must be some kind of saint," he said with derision.

"No," she finished searching his scalp then sank back so her bottom was resting on her heels. "I just had to accept that it's not my place to judge. My job is to get them well enough to face justice, period."

She maintained eye contact for a moment, then pointed to the floor between where he sat and the door.

"Blood," she said, and he could make out slight boot impressions on the smooth floor.

It wasn't enough to worry him but he knew he was still bleeding from a wound on his abdomen, which has a pesky bit of metal shrapnel embedded that was preventing him from healing. He had Barton to thank for that since, no doubt, it's a part of the Chitauri machine that Loki was riding when Clint's arrow exploded.

If he was to return to Asgard tomorrow, he would really rather do so with his head held high, not hunched over thanks to a weeping wound.

He was so quiet for so long however, that she had taken his silence as a 'no' and had begun packing up her belongings.

He didn't answer her still, but the click as his cuffs opened was enough to stop her. He watched as her blue eyes widened in fright, her fear spiking as she realised he was free. He could do incantations with the cuffs on, of course, and was just as deadly but handcuffs are symbolic to mortals; they believe that the bad are restrained and evil is tamed while they are on.

She swallowed down her fear and moved the cuffs to one side, then she stood up.

"Let's get you out of that armour." She held a hand out to him for a brief moment, before fear made her withdraw it.

He was quite proud of her courage, that even knowing what he is capable of, she put his comfort before her safety. It's stupid and reckless, of course, but the bravery of her actions could not be denied.

With a wave of his hand, his armour and the tunic below vanished, until he was sitting before her in only his armoured leather pants and boots.

Her eyes immediately went to the wound, on his left side, a few inches below his rib cage. She knelt down again and with two fingers, she gently felt around the injury. He hissed in pain and she looked up at him.

"Sorry." He could tell from her expression that she took no joy in his pain. "I have to try and see how deep this goes."

She began to probe once more and he managed to hold his pain in.

"This is really deep," she explains. "There isn't much blood now, but it could have nicked some blood vessels internally so when I remove it, you could bleed like a geyser. I need to do this under surgical conditions, so I can clamp the blood vessels if necessary."

"As soon as it is removed, I will heal," he explained.

"Are you sure?" She had to look up to meet his gaze and her submissive position was delightful to him. "I don't exactly have an Alien Injury Waver on hand for you to sign."

"I'm sure," he said with the ghost of a smile.

As she turned away, her hand brushed a ripped flap in the leather of his pants, and she paused to see if the cause of the tear had also injured him.

"This doesn't seem to be healed either," she told him, turning back to her supplies. "I'll need your pants off too. I would ask if you want a male nurse present while I examine you but since this is secret, you'll just have to risk me molesting you."

Loki liked her sense of humour and couldn't help but wonder if her thoughts were taking the same direction as his. Perhaps she was only joking, or perhaps she had seen something she liked.

"Do anaesthetics work on your kind?" she asked.

"I have no wish to be unconscious."

"I was thinking more of a local," she explained. "It's just a couple of injections around the wound that will numb the area." She brandished a bottle, presumably the numbing agent.

"I prefer to feel what's happening," he told her. Truthfully, he had no idea if her drugs would work on him or not, but he doubted it.

He hadn't removed any more garments when she turned back, holding what looks like a large pair of oddly shaped scissors, with the ends bent at a 70 degree angle and without a cutting edge to the blades. It probably had a technical term, which was as barbaric as the Midgardian medical implement itself.

"Lie down," she said.

"Ask nicely," he smirked.

Her eyes widen slightly but that was the only reaction she gave to his dominance. He wanted to see how she would react.

"Please lie down," she amended, without preamble.

He complied, turning to lie flat on the cot, his left side towards her and his arms behind his head.

"This will hurt," she warned, gently prodding the area once more. "Ready?"

"Get it over with."

She pressed two fingers either side of the wound, exposing the end of the metal shard, which she grasped with the unusual scissors and began to pull. He gritted his teeth as the shrapnel was pulled from him, a hiss and huff were the only indications he gave that he was in pain.

Slowly she removed the splinter, which was over four inches long once freed. She pressed a wad of gauze against the wound, which quickly became saturated with his blood.

"I thought you said you would heal?" she said, slightly panicked by how quickly the gauze was turning red. With one hand, she scrambled in her supply box for a sealed packet. "You might need stitches, I'll have to-"

"Give it moment," Loki said calmly, his hand reaching out to still hers that rummaged through her kit.

She caught his eye and after a moment's hesitation she complied, although she kept the gauze pressed firmly against the wound. She averted her gaze and stared at the wound site, rather than look at him. His eyes never left her though and he kept his hand on hers, his grip soft, until she eventually pulled her hand back.

As the discomfort lessened, a new hunger was awakening within him.

"Try it now," he said softly, and she removed the gauze.

The wound wasn't healed but it had stopped bleeding. To be sure, she soaked more cotton in the cool solution and thoroughly but gently cleaned the area.

"Doesn't this sting?" she asked, her tone conversational but there was a slight quiver in her voice. Fear, he wondered, or excitement?

"Should it?"

"It does us," she explained. "Not badly but on an open wound, it smarts."

"Then why do you use it?"

"It's alcohol, it kills bacteria and helps prevent infection."

He shrugged slightly, infection was rare on Asgard and as far as he knew, there were no Midgardian diseased that could affect him. He only allowed it because the cooling sensation it produced on his skin was soothing to his wounds.

She had finished cleaning and once more probed the wound site.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

Her eyes darted to his but she quickly looked away. "No, I'm just fascinated by your ability to heal," she said, putting the used gauze in a special bag marked 'bio-hazard'.

While she was busy, he swung his legs around and sat upright again, thighs splayed.

"Pants off," she said, this time brandishing a pair of giant tweezers and a white cloth.

The rest of his garments dissolved as she spread the cloth out on the bed, beside the thigh with the cut. It took her a moment to realise that he was totally naked, and standing to attention. He saw the moment she noticed, saw her breath hitch as she froze, then after a moment, she shook her stupor off, muttering, "Don't Asgardians wear underwear?" under her breath.

"Pardon?"

She didn't reply immediately but evidently decided to say something. "I remarked on your lack of undergarments," she replied, but her head remained bowed as she looked at the injury.

The cut was on the front of his thigh and she remained between his legs, looking down and picking the shards of debris out of the wound, then dropping them onto the surgical sheet, which sat the other side of his thigh, on the thin foam mattress.

"No," he answered," he said. "Clothing is practical, for defence or to show status. Undergarments which no one will see, are pointless. Besides, we are not ashamed of our bodies on Asgard."

"I can see why," she muttered again, so softly that he probably wouldn't have heard if he was human. He smiled wolfishly.

She soon found a rhythm as she worked; pluck the small shards of debris from his wound, drop them on the sheet, glance at his erect cock, repeat.

He couldn't help but smile at her glances. He knew that he was large by human standards, but he didn't think that was the only reason she looked; she was a medical professional after all, erect penises could hardly be shocking to her and she must have seen her fair share. No, she looked because she was getting turned on.

Finally she was finished and she reached for the alcohol again, cleaning the blood away. Since it wasn't deep, this injury healed to a ragged red line within a minute or so. As she wiped the area clean, he took himself in hand and began to pump his shaft.

She noticed but said nothing, although her cleaning went higher up his thigh than was strictly necessary, and her gaze flicking to his painfully hard cock with greater frequency.

"There," she finally declared, putting the bottle of alcohol away. "Do you have any other injuries?" she asked, her gaze on the floor between his feet.

"You hurt me," he said, his voice soft and seductive.

"I was helping you, I offered you-"

He cut her off by placing a finger across her lips and reluctantly, she raised her gaze to his.

"You hurt me," he repeated.

She licked her lips as she gazed at him, warring with herself over what to do. She was frightened of him, no doubt, but her pupils were dilated and her chest was heaving with desire. She was perfect really, a natural submissive, almost literally dropped into his lap. He didn't know when he would have another chance to sate his carnal appetites, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

To be working for SHIELD, she was clearly a high achiever but he had found that some of the best submissives were those who kept their bedroom preferences separate from the rest of their lives.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Loki gave her a predatory smile as he took his hand away from his engorged cock, and she swallowed down her fear.

"Let me make it up to you."

Without needing instruction, she took his length in her hand and slipped her lips over the bell end.

He sighed and closed his eyes, one hand winding its way into her hair.

She began slowly, almost teasing him with kisses and licks but gradually, her movements became bolder. The hand gripping the base of his shaft began to pump him while she sucked, her head bobbing in time with her hand, then suddenly she stopped and twisted her head to the side, so she could run the slightly rougher, top side of her tongue against his sensitive glans as she sucked.

"My word, you're good at this," he told her. "You must be a practised whore to be this talented a cocksucker."

His words seemed to spur her on and she moved faster.

"Am I right?" he asked, suddenly gripping her hair and not allowing her the freedom to pull back, knowing full well she couldn't answer him with his cock filling her mouth. "Are you a whore, my darling? I think you are. I think you're nothing but a sex crazed little fuck toy and I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

She moaned, sending delicious vibrations down the length of his cock. Unfortunately, she was getting him so excited that he would blow his load soon but then again, that would just help him last longer later on. She had three delicious holes and before they were through, he intended to fill each and every one of them. He held her head still as he came but didn't push himself any deeper, he didn't want to choke her and tears were not erotic to him. Perhaps if he were truly angry with her but how could he be, this was one of the best blowjobs he could remember.

He did however, want to make sure she swallowed, which was why he held her head still. He needn't have bothered, as she greedily sucked down all his cum then seemed intent on carrying on.

As he pulled her head away, she had been sucking so hard that it made a small popping sound as his cock was pulled from her lips.

"Did I please you, Sir?"

"You are a delightful little cocksucker," he assured her.

"Thank you, Sir."

"But do not think that makes up for hurting me. Your punishment has only just begun, darling."

He saw a frisson of desire shake her small frame as he leaned forward and removed the clip from her hair, arranging her long dark locks around her shoulders.

"Much better," he told her, smiling.

The look of adoration she gave him, the joy she took in pleasing him, was most appealing and it helped to ease some of the humiliation he felt following his defeat. Her total submission would help even more.

"Now darling, I think you're wearing entirely too many clothes, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Stand up and take that fetching catsuit off, let me see my whore in all her glory."

She smiled and got to her feet. She was rather awkward as she undressed so although it was clear that she wasn't new to being a sexual submissive, she obviously hadn't been required to strip before. Still, it brought an innocence and shyness to the proceedings that he rather enjoyed. After the first 300 years or so of life, innocence tended to be a rare thing in Asgard.

He stroked his length as she disrobed, quickly bringing life back into his manhood thanks to the sight before him, and he watched as her eyes kept darting back to his length.

When she was down to her red satin bra and panties, she stopped.

"Everything," he said his voice carrying a hint of warning and somewhat shyly, she removed her bra and panties, keeping her head low, as if ashamed. "Turn around."

She did, slowly turning in a circle. She was beautiful, not too tall but slightly above the norm for a modern woman, well-proportioned and with beautiful curves. The only slight blemish was a wound to her side, quite small in the front but whatever had impaled her seemed to have gone straight through, and the wound on her back was larger. The scar tissue was a silvery white colour under the harsh florescent lighting, so it was obviously an old wound.

It didn't bother him. In fact, the presence of a battle scar rather turned him on, making him feel as if he were taming a warrior.

"Look at me," he demanded. The eyes were the window to the soul and he often liked to enjoy eye contact with his whores. "What do you think the next part of your punishment should be?" he asked.

"Whatever you desire, Sir."

"Well, you did hurt me, so it seems only fair that I return that favour, no?"

"Yes, Sir."

He could see her pupils dilate further and he was sure that the shiver that ran through her was equal parts fear _and_ pleasure.

"I think a spanking would be a good start, don't you?

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, come here." She stepped closer and he reached out to take a hold of her hips, moving her so that she stood in front of him. He'd make her wait a short while for the spanking, anticipation being half the fun.

Reaching up from his seated position, he ran his hands over her breasts, tweaking and pulling her nipples to arousal. Then he ran his hands down, over her torso and out over her hips, where he held her. She had no hair down there, which was new to him, but he could see that she passed puberty and indeed, was a great deal older.

Without warning, he inserted two fingers into her cunt, pleased to see that she was wet and turned on. He didn't move them, this wasn't about pleasing her, this was a show of ownership.

"Why do you shave," he asked, running the other hand over her mons with a feather light touch.

"Sensation," she replied without hesitation.

"Explain." Did she enjoy the feeling of shaving?

"It's the difference between someone placing kiss on the top of head, through your hair, and on your lips, Sir."

Realisation dawned and he wondered why he hadn't thought of that before.

She hadn't been talking about these lips but nonetheless, he leaned forward and trailed a line of kisses from her navel, over her mons and finally, his tongue darted out to part her lips and gently flick her clitoris. That was enough for now, a tiny hint of what might come.

He withdrew his fingers from her pussy and manoeuvred her to the side of him, then he pulled her down over his lap. She placed one leg on the bed but the other on the floor, opening herself to his gaze and fingers, should he choose to probe.

He used his left arm to hold her in place but his right hand ran over her soft, white skin, from the back of her knee, over her buttocks, to the small of her back, tracing random, lazy patterns on her flesh.

Then suddenly he spanked her. Not too hard, just enough to sting and stimulate, then he was caressing her again. She jolted in surprise but the small, breathy moan she gave immediately afterwards was more than enough to tell him that she had liked it.

After two more spanks, his hand dipped between her thighs as he drew delicate circles on her skin. He knew she wanted more stimulation, not only for him to press harder with his fingers but also attend to her intimate areas, which were being sadly neglected. Then again, that was the point, to drive her wild with need.

"Please," she finally begged, but it was little more than a breathy sigh.

"Pardon?" he asked, delivering another spank.

"Please," she repeated, louder.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"I am touching you, darling."

"I know. I mean… please touch my sex."

"How?" he demanded. "Tell me what you want, darling, what you need."

"T- touch my cunt, rub my clit, finger fuck me, anything, just, please, I need to come."

"Hmm." Another light spank. "I don't think so. You haven't earned my attention yet."

She groaned in frustration and he smiled.

"Tell me, darling, do you always wear such tantalising garments under your uniform?"

"W- what?"

"Your lovely, red satin undergarments," he clarified. "Do you were such items daily, or just today?"

She was silent for a few moments, so he delivered another spank, harder this time, making her yelp.

"Just today," she answered quickly.

As reward for her honesty, he ran a finger down her lips, easily parting them thanks to how wet she was.

He laughed. "You came in here wanting this, didn't you? You saw that I was here, at your disposal, as it were, and you thought I'd make the ultimate Dom to your sub, no? You wanted me to humiliate you, hurt you, put you in your place and subjugate you." His index finger found her nub and he began gently rubbing it.

"Oh, God, yes! I had a feeling you'd be good at this, I couldn't pass it up."

He delivered a light spank to her pussy, making her shudder so much that for a moment, he almost thought she had come.

"Naughty girl," he purred. "Luckily for you, I like dirty little sluts."

"I'm not a slut," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, I'm not a slut."

This was the most defiance she'd shown since they began this little sexcapade so he would bet that she was telling the truth. She craved subjugation but she wasn't easy. Still, he could tease her.

"Here you are, in my cell, naked over the lap of a man who doesn't even know your name, allowing him access to your most intimate areas. What does that make you then, if not a slut?"

"Yours," she answered.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Another spank.

His caresses were becoming harder now, more demanding and he slipped two fingers into her cunt as his thumb began to flick her clit.

His erection was painfully hard again.

"Can you feel how hot you make me?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Can you feel me pressed into your side, feel me twitch as you writhe under my hands?" His hands left her pussy for now and travelled to the little rosebud in her ass and he slipped his finger in as he spoke.

She clenched up as he did so and her sharp intake of air was almost a hiss.

"Well, well," he grinned wolfishly. "Are you an anal, what do they call it here, virgin?" He well knew the terminology but he was trying to humiliate her.

"Yes to both, Sir."

"You have never allowed anyone to take you here?" he asked, as he gently began to move his index finger in and out. She was so tight though, that his movement was minimal.

"No, Sir."

He leaned down so his lips were close to her ear. "You'll let me take you there though, won't you? You'll let me deflower your last remaining pure hole, right? Let me fuck you into the floor with my cock and spill my seed while I'm balls deep inside your ass."

He increased the pressure on her clitoris, his hand moving so quickly it was almost a blur and she was so over stimulated that it only took a few seconds for her orgasm to wash over her.

"Oh God, yes," she answered as her climax rushed through her. "My ass is yours, sir, use it as you see fit."

He chuckled and sat up.

"I think that's enough punishment for one day, don't you?" he had other interests now.

She made to move off his lap but his left arm tightened its grip.

"Did I say you could get up?"

"No, Sir."

"Then lie still, before I have to chastise you again."

He ran his palm over her the cheeks of her ass, enjoying the heat they gave off, then he conjured a small bottle of oil. He poured a few drops over her cheeks and some into her crack, then he passed the bottle to his left hand and began to rub the oil in with his right. It was something from home, an aphrodisiac potion designed to enhance pleasurable sensation and after he had rubbed it into her skin, he placed a few drops directly on her asshole. She clenched again as a reflex, and he spanked her.

"Relax!" he commanded, knowing that she found it easier to obey a command than a request. With the tip of his finger, he began to rub the oil around her tight hole, adding another drop now and again and as she realised this wasn't hurting, she not only relaxed, she began to let out soft sighs of pleasure.

He inserted a finger again, just to the first knuckle, and he slipped in easily this time. He teased her for a few moments, getting her used to it, then replaced his finger with his thumb, which allowed his fingers to reach down and caress her clit. The larger intrusion made her arch her back in shock.

"Evidently you cannot follow even the simplest of instructions," he chided, gathering her wrists behind her back and holding them in place with his left hand. "Now be a good little whore and remain still, or you will not like the consequences."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

As the oil did its job and as she relaxed, she needed less stimulation to enjoy herself, so he was able to stop stimulating her clit as he continued to stretch her hole. He graduated to two fingers, then three, using copious amounts of oil to ensure her comfort and pleasure (as well as his own later on). Her soft cries were like an erotic preview of things to come and as she grew too loud, he cast a spell to soundproof the room, rather than tell her to keep silent.

When he finally thought she was ready to accept his length, he leaned down and placed a kiss on each butt cheek, then slapped her ass playfully.

"Up," he demanded.

On somewhat shaky legs, she got to her feet and stood meekly before him. Her skin was flushed and some her juices had leaked onto his thigh.

"Look at this mess!" he chastised her, pointing at his thigh. "Clean it up."

She eagerly got to her knees and while she licked her juices off him, he caressed her hair.

"Such an obedient little whore," he told her. "I almost wish I could take you with me."

In a surprisingly bold move, she looked up at his words. "I feel the same, Master."

"We've graduated from Sir to Master?"

She gave a non-committal shrug.

"I think I would prefer it if you called me, 'my King'."

She smiled slightly. "If you continue to please me, I might."

Ooh, a challenge. He smirked. "Darling, by the time I am done with you, you will worship me as your God."

Her bright eyes twinkled in anticipation. "I look forward to it."

She licked his thigh twice more, although it was already clean, then sat back on her heels.

"Lay on your stomach," he instructed, "legs spread."

She did as he bid, hissing slightly as her heated skin came into contact with the cold, metal floor.

Loki got off the bed and stood between her legs, watching her squirm as she waited for him to do something. He fisted his cock and pumped it a few times but honestly, he couldn't be any more ready.

Getting to his knees between her splayed legs, he lowered himself on one arm, placing his dick at the entrance to her brown rose, using just enough force to keep his dick in place as he lowered himself onto her, his chest pressed into her back, his chin resting on her shoulder. He grasped her wrists and pinned them either side of her head, making her almost completely immobile, totally at his mercy.

"Ready, darling?"

"Yes, Master."

He pressed his hips forward, trying to breech her. Despite loosening her and the oil, it was still going to be a tight fit.

"Relax, wench! The more you fight it, the more it will hurt," he growled in her ear. "Yield to me, whore."

He felt her muscle relax and with a little more pressure, the head of his cock entered her ass and she whimpered a little. He held still for a while to allow her to get used to his girth.

"You have no idea how good it makes me feel to know that I am the first man to enter this, your most private hole."

"Yes, Master."

"This is my hole now," he told her. "No one else will ever claim you here, understand?"

"Master?"

"I own your ass," he repeated, as if she was mentally challenged. "If I ever learn that you have let someone else fuck you here, I will kill him and make you watch. By the time I am through punishing you, you will wish you were dead too, understand?"

"Yes, Master. My ass belongs to you and you alone."

"Good girl. Now, are you ready for me to fuck your little ass?"

"Yes, Master. Fuck me. Fuck my ass!"

He surged into her and began to thrust, each inward stroke taking him deeper into her ass, until his fur ticked her butt cheeks.

"I need to go deeper," he growled and with inhuman dexterity, pulled them both up onto their knees.

He could get more thrust in this position and soon, his balls were swinging and banging onto her cunt with each thrust, which heightened her pleasure. As his orgasm approached, he reached around her to rub her clitoris in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Scream my name as you come for me, my little slut."

"Loki," she moaned. "Loki, oh. Harder, please! Oh, oh my God! Lokiii!"

He felt her tight hole contract around his length as her climax washed through her and seconds later, he spilled his seed into her, before collapsing on top of her.

They were both breathing heavily as they lay there, recovering.

"How does it feel," he purred in her ear, "to have a mass murderer's cum in your stomach and bowels, while his limp cock is still embedded in your ass?"

She seemed beyond answering, but the shudder of pleasure that ran the length of her body, squeezing his dick once more, was more than answer enough.

"You must be a truly desperate little slut to lie with one such as me."

"There's no shame in lying with a King," she said, turning her head so he could see the mischief in her eyes.

"Hmm, well said, darling." He kissed her shoulder then pulled out of her, hovering over her on all fours. "Turn over, slut."

She did as he said and he lowered his body onto hers, enjoying the feeling of her hot skin on his.

"Please don't call me a slut," she said softly.

Loki raise his eyebrows. "Why ever not?"

"I will do whatever you ask of me, my King, but I hate that term... Please?"

He had no real preference for the term, it was just laziness on his part. "Very well. Tell me your name, lover."

"Grace."

Loki smirked. "My amazing Grace."

She smiled at the compliment and he kissed her on the lips. She was still breathing heavily so he would let her sit this round out. Well, not out, she was going to be an active participant, but she could lie back and enjoy it.

Taking his weight off her, he licked, sucked and nibbled, sucked a trail down her neck and over her collar bone, as he snaked his left hand between them to fondle her sex.

She reached out and grabbed the arm that was between them.

"No, I need time to recover."

She must have realised her mistake from his expression, as her eyes widened in fear.

"I can see I've been too lenient on you." He used his powers so that he could levitate over her, which freed up his right hand to take her throat. "I meant it when I said you wouldn't walk straight for a week; now we can either do that the pleasurable way, or the painful way but understand this, no one says 'no' to me, darling, not even a creature as delightful as you."

"I'm sorry, my King."

He smiled coldly. "As well you should be. Besides, if you are spent after two orgasms, you aren't the woman I thought you were."

Any ideas he'd had of going slowly and giving her a chance to recover were dropped. With a wave of his hand, she found her body immobilised, only her head able to move a little (well, he did love the little noises she made and her face was wonderfully expressive). He levitated down her body, a supernatural display designed to freak her out, which it clearly did, then he settled himself between her legs and with one final smirk, dove into her folds with his mouth, taking her nub into his mouth and sucking hard on it, while two fingers pumped into her cunt.

He kept changing the sensations on her clit, sucking, nibbling, rubbing with his tongue and combinations thereof, but none of them were gentle. She climaxed quickly under the stimulation and by the time the second orgasm crashed over her, she was literally screaming but he didn't let up, driving her relentlessly towards the fifth climax of their encounter.

Luckily for her, she remembered to scream his name each time she came, so he decided to go easy on her once she peaked again. He released the immobility spell he had her under and gently played with her sex, nibbling on her lips, dipping his tongue into her cunt and licking up her juices, but he left her over-sensitive clit alone… for now. He would cure her of that sensitivity when he moved on but for now, he enjoyed watching her twitch as he teased her.

She had clearly been fighting his spell since although she hadn't been able to move, she was so exhausted that a shudder and a whimper was all she was capable of now. She didn't try to stop him again, she was a quick learner. Luckily for her, he was only teasing.

If there was one thing he loved about mortal women, it was their ability to achieve multiple orgasms; he supposed that living shorter lives, they had to wring as much pleasure from these sorts of encounters as possible, but he knew their ability was not endless.

When he felt that she had been teased and tortured enough, he blew icy breath over her swollen clitoris; the cool would sooth the over stimulation and combined with a touch of healing magic, she would be ready for a few more orgasms in a minute or two.

He crawled up her body and gathered her to him, rolling them so he was on his back and she literally sprawled over him, lying languid and boneless. His hands gently caressed her skin, enjoying her but also trying to seek our any hidden or unusual erogenous zones she might have.

Slowly her breathing evened out and he wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"Lover?"

"Mm?" seemed to be the only response she was capable of.

"Just checking I didn't kill you. It would be a nice way to go but I'm not done with you yet."

"You're a deliciously twisted individual," Grace murmured.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, it was meant as one." She surprised him then, stretching her neck just enough to place a delicate kiss his jaw.

"What was that for?"

"For making me feel like I'm floating on air." She seemed to be getting her second wind and pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could look down at him. She brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face. "Thank you." She said, with a tender smile.

"You really don't care about what I did, do you?" he asked, slightly shocked by that realisation.

"Do you know who paid for my medical education?"

He didn't understand her question but he assumed she had a point. "You have to pay for education? You're planet is more barbaric that I had imagined."

"Yes, you have to pay for higher education here, and it's a hell of a lot of money for a medical degree, so I enlisted in the Army. They paid for my education and in return, I had to enlist as an Army doctor, which is part of the reason why I trained in Emergency Medicine. SHIELD recruited me from the army and bought me out of my contract but the point is, I've been in war zones for a large part of my adult life."

Her tone was no longer playful and while she continued running her hands through his hair as she spoke, it was clear from her unfocused gaze that her mind was elsewhere.

"I've seen our military invade other countries without a valid reason and I, among others, think that we engaged in an illegal war. I've seen our weapons kill the wrong people, missiles misfired, or sent to the wrong target based on bad intelligence. I've seen children and other innocents killed by us, and I'm far from certain that all the people _I_ killed were actually enemy combatants. I don't deal in right and wrong any more, Loki, my life is one big grey area these days, and I try to stay in the lighter regions."

"How does that equate to being in here, with me," he teased.

She found a smile for him, despite the morose mood her conversation had brought over her. "I said 'I _try_ ', I didn't say how often I succeeded."

Loki grinned. "I like you."

"Good, I'm rather partial to you too." She gave him a rather chaste kiss but before she could pull away, he wound his fingers through her hair and held her in place as he deepened the kiss.

He was ready for round three and could feel himself hardening.

"You're insatiable," she said when he finally released her, but from the smile on her face, she was ready for more too.

"What can I say, you bring out my wild side."

She giggled. "Well, if my King approves, why don't I just make sure you're ready?"

"He approves," Loki smiled, keen to see what she had up her sleeve.

She crawled down his body until her head was poised over his length but instead of taking him into her mouth, she took one of his balls into her mouth and started sucking, leaving her hand to wank his shaft. Then she moved to the other ball and her other hand crept along his crack, until she found his back passage and pressed her index finger in, up to the second knuckle.

He hissed with pleasure at her unexpected but not unwelcome invasion. There was very little that Loki hadn't tried over the years and he'd had far bigger than her finger in there before. Still, she had taken a liberty with his person so she would need to be punished, and he had the perfect exquisite torture in mind.

Before she could excite him too much with her erotic exploits, he used his magic to disappear and reappear behind her, her expression, until she realised what had happened, was priceless and when she turned and saw him, she pouted like a child. She sat with her legs apart, as if trying to tempt him with her wares, and very tempted he was too.

"Your ministration were a little too good," he purred. "The next time I spill my seed, it will be in your juicy cunt, lover."

Her pout lessened a little but his expression became hard.

"However, you have quite some nerve presuming that you can do what you wish with my body, as I can with yours."

The slight smile on her lips told him that she had hoped for this kind of reaction.

"Bend over the bed, hands on the mattress," he ordered.

She readily jumped to do his bidding and presented her lovely rosy posterior to him. Standing by her hip, he didn't bother with the caressing this time but caught her by surprise with a firm spank.

"Who am I?" he demanded, his voice rough.

"My King."

Another spank on the opposite cheek. "And what are you?"

"Your loyal subject."

This time he delivered a softer blow to her pussy.

She groaned with excitement and for a moment, he thought her legs might give out, but she remained standing. Well, she remained bent over.

"Who belongs to whom in this relationship?"

"I belong to you, Sire," she finally managed to say.

"That's right." He caressed her slit, slipping two fingers inside. "I can do whatever the fuck I want to you, can't I?"

"Yes, my King."

"And you will not only let me, you'll fucking enjoy it, won't you, you little whore!" Another spank to her pussy.

"Yes, Sire!"

He couldn't wait any longer and slipped his cock into her tight cunt, sighing as it slid home.

"Your cunt is so fucking hot, lover."

"Because it's been waiting for you."

He stayed still for a few moments, just enjoying the sensation of being sheathed in her slick channel but after only a few moments, he was compelled to move. That didn't mean her punishment was over though, as she discovered when he landed another spank on her ass cheek. It caused her muscles to contract, gripping his dick even tighter for a moment.

"Who does this cunt belong to?" he asked.

"You, Loki."

He slipped a finger into her well-oiled back passage. "And this asshole, who does that belong to?"

"To my King."

He reached around and grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples just a touch too hard. "These?"

"They belong to you, Sire."

"What about that cock-sucking little mouth of yours?"

"They all belong to my God of Mischief, you."

"That's right, whore. You belong to me!" Spank.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you, Sire, my only desire was to try and please you."

"Oh, you do please me, darling, and punishing your pretty little ass is one of the greatest pleasures you can provide."

Without warning, he pulled out and laid on the floor. "Ride me," he instructed in his most imperious tone, as if he had simply instructed her to hand him a book.

She straddled his hips and taking his cock in hand, directed it to her cunt. He watched as she closed her eyes and slowly sank onto his length, clearly savouring the sensation as much as he did. He bucked his hips slightly, when he thought she had been still for a moment too long.

She bent forward to kiss him and quickly established a rhythm, his hands on her hips helping to set the pace, while he nibbled and bit the delicate flesh at her neck.

Suddenly she startled and had he not had a firm grip on her, he was fairly certain that she would jumped vertically in the air. He grinned as she looked to the clone behind her, then back Loki, below her.

"Sire?"

He didn't bother to answer her, only smirked at his clone.

"She's pretty," the clone said, pulling her upright and running his hands over her chest from behind.

"That she is," Loki agreed.

"What can we do with her?"

"Anything we want," Loki told his clone. "She is our whore and she will not only accept anything we do to her, she will beg for it."

The clone chuckled and bent his head to kiss and bite her neck.

"Anything he feels, I feel," Loki told her, which seemed to relax her a little.

"Right, magic," she said softly. She began to set a rhythm again, bouncing upright on his cock this time, while the clone groped her breasts and rubbed his cock along her ass crack. His dick felt slippery on her skin since he was oiled up and ready to slip into her.

Loki saw the moment she realised what might happen and although she bit down on her lip, she seemed eager for it.

"Have you ever had two men at once?" Loki asked her.

"Never," she admitted.

Loki smirked. "Well I told you I would fuck all your holes tonight but what I might have neglected to mention, is that I also intend to fuck all three at the same time."

"I might be able to help with that." A second clone stepped into view, his erect cock bobbing at her head height.

Grace didn't need telling twice and eagerly reached out to grab his cock and pull him into her mouth.

"She's an eager little whore, isn't she?" Clone Two remarked.

"That she is," Loki agreed.

"I'm feeling left out here," the first clone said. "I'll just have to slip my cock into the closest available hole."

Positioning himself at her rosebud, he pressed forward until her ring gave way, and the others paused while she tried to exclaim, "Oh fuck!" around Clone Two's fat cock.

"'Fuck', my darling, is exactly what we intend to do," Loki said and a moment later, a frenzy of activity began. With a cock in her ass, mouth and cunt, not to mention the hands roaming over her clitoris, breasts, neck and ear, she was in a blissful frenzy of sensation and had her mouth not been crammed full of dick, she would have been screaming from the intensity of it.

"She's so tight," Loki told his clones.

"You should try the ass," Clone One said.

"Oh, I have," Loki assured him.

"Don't stretch the whore's ass out too much," Clone Two joined in. "I haven't had my turn yet."

Loki knew the degrading talk would turn her on and sure enough, she shuddered and clenched as an orgasm crashed through her body. He thought he could probably wring one more from her before he spilled his load.

When her body stopped fluttering, she pulled her mouth from Clone Two's mouth for a moment.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked innocently, before hungrily devouring the cock once more.

"I do believe we've been challenged," Loki said, both surprised and pleased by her audacity.

"She's a feisty one," Clone Two agreed.

"Let's show the whore who she's messing with," Clone One added.

As one, they each stepped up their attentions, nips got harder, rubs became firmer and blunt nails scratched over her skin. On each outward motion, Clone One spanked her ass, before driving back into her asshole. Clone Two grabbed her head to hold her still and while he didn't go so far as to make her gag, he fucked her face with an iron grip. Loki rubbed her clit faster, almost flicking it due to the speed, while his free hand alternated between her nipples, pinching them to the point of pain. Clone One's teeth nipped and grazed the left side of her neck, marking her delicate flesh.

Her eyes were closed, as if servicing Loki and his clone's cocks had become her whole world and was her only reason for being. She seemed beyond coherent speech but she continuously cried out in pleasure, screaming around Clone Two's cock as another climax tore through her body. The contractions of her muscles around their lengths pushed Loki and Clone One over the brink, both coming at the same time, while Clone Two spent his load in her mouth a few seconds after them.

They collapsed in a heap and even Loki couldn't tell which limbs were his and which belonged to his clones. Although softening, their cocks were still embedded in her cunt and ass and every few seconds, they could feel as another shudder shook Grace's body; the aftershocks of probably the biggest orgasm of her relatively short life.

"I hope we didn't break the little cunt," Clone One said, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

Loki thrust his semi-hard length a few times. "Nope, her cunt still works."

"Good, because I'm not done fucking this whore yet," Clone Two added and to their amazement, their words alone brought her to another, albeit far smaller, climax.

"Odin's beard, where did you find this one?" Clone One asked. "She's so fucking responsive."

"She found me," Loki answered with pride.

"You're a lucky bastard," Clone Two grinned.

"Indeed I am and tonight, gentlemen, you are too."

When they had recovered, Loki cleaned them up magically as they stood, then he lay sideways on the cot, his head propped up on his hand as he watched them. Grace thought things were over, until Clone One took her in his arms and kissed her, while Clone Two wrapped his arms around her from behind and ran his shaft between her butt cheeks.

Clone One lifted her up and impaled her juicy cunt on his cock, then when he was seated to the hilt, Clone Two pushed into her ass, then they began a rhythm, surging into her at the same time.

Loki was a little surprised to realise he had another erection so soon, he had amazing stamina but after coming three times so quickly, he should be spent for a while, yet the sight of her fucking his clones brought him back to life again.

Grace looked exhausted but she endured. Still, he wanted more from her than to simply be tolerated.

"You have no idea how hot it is too watch you fucking two men," Loki told her, and she looked over to him. Seeing him taking his erection in hand gave her a second (third? forth?) wind and she began to enthusiastically fuck his clones back. Not that there was much she could do, suspended as she was, between the two of them. Still, her gaze never left him and she either looked at his hand, which was stroking his shaft, or into his eyes.

Between them, his clones slowly guided her to another peak and Loki realised that stroking himself wasn't going to be enough, he needed to be inside her again.

She started slightly when the clone behind her disappeared but the original clone had a firm grip on her and he held them both upright as Loki slipped his fat cock into her ass.

"How can one tiny mortal be this fucking insatiable," he whispered in her ear.

While the clone serviced her breasts, Loki wrapped his arms around her and sought out her nub. Using the powers that came with his Jotun heritage, he cooled one finger to help sooth her sensitive bud while he also stimulated it.

It felt like hours as he stood there, fucking her tight passage, but he wasn't about to stop. He would rather pass out from exhaustion than stop (luckily, that was highly unlikely).

She was so drained by now that another orgasm would be difficult for her, so he gave her some verbal stimulation as well as physical.

"Come for me, lover," he purred into her ear. "Show me how much you love my cock, scream my name as I take my due and wring another climax from you."

"Loki," she panted. "Loki, please."

"Please what?"

"I can't," she begged.

"You can and you will. Your body belongs to me now, lover. I have touched, tasted and marked every inch of your flesh, and branded myself into your psyche. You will never again be able to even think of sex, without wanting me so badly you almost cum where you stand. I have ruined you for mortal men forever more and I will take what I want from you, when I want it. Now come for me, lover, let me feel your ass squeeze my fat cock, while your insatiable cunt squeezes every drop of cum from my friend here."

"Oh, oh! Fuck! Oh my fucking God of Mischief. You've done it again. Lo-kiii!" his name trailed off into a scream as another orgasm hit, providing enough additional stimulation for both he and his clone to blow their load once more.

The clone faded away to nothingness but Loki had a firm grip on his lover, who it seemed, had passed out. He couldn't blame her. In fact, she had far exceeded his expectations.

Truth be told, he was exhausted too. Not only had he engaged in some extremely athletic sex, he had been tossed around like a rag doll by the Hulk earlier, had maintained his clones for the best part of an hour, as well as maintaining an illusion over the entire cell. He hadn't stopped to ask how long her looped tape trick would work but he knew it wouldn't last forever and it was a rather moot point anyway, since someone physically checked on him every half hour, looking through the peep hole into the cell. Unwilling to frighten her off before this started, or to worry her once they had begun, he had simply cast an illusion to fool the cameras and any prying eyes.

Such magic was draining long term though and on top of everything else today, he wasn't sure how much longer he could maintain the illusion for. When he dropped it, all hell would break loose but he couldn't find the will to wake her and send her away.

If Loki thought he stood even a chance of convincing him, he would ask Thor to return her to Asgard with him, but he knew that mortals were unwelcome there. Thor might like the planet but Odin had no time for mortal beings. Hell, even Thor thought they needed protecting, rather than respecting.

No, there was no way, Grace would be allowed to return with him but equally, since he couldn't bring himself to wake her, they would be discovered soon. Once that happened, he had no doubt that Grace would become a prisoner of SHIELD, branded a traitor and questioned endlessly about her actions this evening.

Since the bed was tiny, he laid her on the floor and spooned her from behind and until sleep overcame him, he plotted how best to keep her safe once the inevitable discovery came.

* * *

The cell door was wrenched open with such force, that the locks broke.

"LO-KI!"

Grace sat up suddenly, her bright blue eyes looking panicked as she saw the furious blonde god standing before her. Then her cheeks flamed red as she realised her predicament and she tried to cover herself up.

Loki touched a hand to her shoulder and her SHIELD uniform covered her form once more, then with a flick of his wrist, she disappeared in a green glow. Not a moment too soon either, as Thor wrenched Loki off the ground, his boots landing heavily where her hand had recently laid on the floor, and he slammed Loki into the wall.

"Good evening, Brother," Loki smiled. "I do hope you enjoyed your meal with your new friends. I myself have had a rather enjoyable time too."

"What did you do to her?"

"Who?"

"The woman who was in here? Where did she go? How did you get her in here? How did you get around the handcuffs?"

"One question at a time, Thor."

Thor's reply was to slam him into the wall once more but after the Hulk, this was a mere annoyance.

Loki hadn't bothered to dress himself, he didn't have the same embarrassment around the body as mortals did.

"The woman, Grace, came to me and offered herself to me. Who am I to turn one of SHIELD's finest down?" he said with a smirk. "As for where she is, gone is the only answer I will give, somewhere you and your friends will never find her. As for the handcuffs, well, you never were the brightest spark. They prevented me using mental magic but not from performing incantations, one of which I used to remove them."

He could have stayed silent on the subject of the cuffs but they would be home soon and besides, he liked Thor to know how dumb he was occasionally.

"Tell me what you did with her!" Thor's fist crashed into the wall beside his head but Loki didn't flinch. He would never tell anyone where Grace was and he sincerely hoped that they never found her.

* * *

Grace stood in front of the mirror, still disconcerted by what she saw there. Ginger hair, pale skin, freckles and green eyes had replaced her normal colouring and added to that, her nose was larger, her eyes rounder and her cheekbones were more prominent.

She had to admit that when Loki helped someone to hide, he didn't do things by halves, but that didn't make looking like a stranger any less weird.

It had been seven months since she found herself, dressed in her SHIELD uniform, sitting at the side of the highway.

For a moment, she thought that perhaps she had been hurt on a mission and as she moved, her sore and protesting muscles certainly suggested that she had endured some kind of trauma. Had she hit her head and if so, was her encounter with Loki was just a dream?

Her eyes had alighted on the green and black leather backpack beside her, which bore a remarkable resemblance to Loki's armour and, worried that her encounter with Loki (and Thor) hadn't just been a (mostly very enjoyable) dream, she grabbed the pack and ran, as quickly as her protesting muscles would allow, to the nearest shelter, behind a few trees. Luckily it was night time, so few if any, people would have seen her sitting near the road.

She settled herself down and examined the contents of the pack, finding a scroll on top. She broke the wax seal and read it quickly.

_My Darling Grace,_

_I have waited a thousand years to find my perfect mate and to find it in you, a mere mortal, is somewhat unexpected, although not wholly unwelcome. You deserve to be treated like a queen, to be draped in silks, furs and jewels, to be worshipped and served by all (save for me, of course, darling) but as much as I wish I could take you with me, I cannot._

_I do not know how our night together has or will affect you but I hope you are as changed by this encounter as I have been. Rest assured, as soon as I can, I will come for you and reclaim you._

_Now to less pleasant topics. SHIELD will now view you as the enemy and they may employ severe methods to find you. You must hide. There is little practical help I can give you in this endeavour but I will do what I can. In the bag I have sent with you are a few items that should help keep you hidden._

_First I have sent a gold ring. The purpose of the ring is to disguise you and when worn, it will cast an illusion over you, hiding your true face from everyone. If you remove the ring, each time you put it on, your appearance will change but as long as the ring remains on your finger, you will look the same to those around you._

_You may of course wear this on your ring finger, thereby marking yourself as claimed according to Midgardian sentiments but I would not be so cruel as to demand that. You have needs and I do not know when I shall be able to fulfil them again. All I ask is that you keep your promise to save your rosebud for me alone. Rest assured, I shall know if you have not._

_Next I have sent a few jewels, small trinkets than can be sold for currency. Nothing too ostentatious but they should fetch you a fair price._

_Finally I have sent you a duplication box. Any non-magical object placed within the box will be copied exactly. You can duplicate the jewellery, which will enable you to sell it more than once, or you can duplicate currency with it._

_Do not try to duplicate the ring. Doing so will remove the illusion curse that I have cast on it, and end the box's ability to duplicate objects._

_You are my love, my lover, my whore and my amazing Grace. Stay safe, little one, for your Earth is not prepared to endure my wrath should you come to any harm._

_Your King,_

_Loki_

She had read the letter so many times now that she had memorised it.

Every day she wished that he would return but each night, she slept alone. She wore his ring on her wedding finger, having no desire to share her bed with anyone else, but please God, he would come back soon and satisfy her.

Her hormones were driving her crazy and she was horny all the time. She had a veritable chest of sex toys by now but none of them gave her the same pleasure that Loki had. Nothing could compare to him because he didn't just pleasure her body, he stimulated her mind too.

Still, there was no point focusing on what she didn't have. She had to look forward now.

She was on America's most wanted list now. Her crimes? Aiding and abetting a terrorist. ' _Yeah, 'cos fucking a terrorist really equates to aiding and abetting him in his crimes_ ,' she thought bitterly. Still, Loki's ring made sure she was never recognised so she was relatively safe.

Each item of jewellery he had given her was 24 carat gold, with gemstones of the highest quality but not overly large and each piece was worth between 1,000 to 3,000 dollars. Smart really, since while a five carat diamond might be worth a small fortune, it would at best raise eyebrows if she tried to sell or pawn it and at worse, have people questioning where she got it, and questions could lead SHIELD to her.

By duplicating the jewellery he had given her, she could clear about 4,000 to 5,000 dollars per pawn shop in cold, hard cash; cash that could then be duplicated by the box. Of course, each copy of the bills would have the same serial numbers on them, which could lead the eagle eyed to question if they were forged (they weren't, technically they were exact duplicates of the original and aside from the serial numbers, would pass any forgery test).

She had taken her time raising funds, first buying herself an old car and as she travelled, visited pawn shops in the various towns she passed through.

When she had enough cash, she duplicated it and used the copied money to buy herself an old Winnebago, which she now drove from place to place. Her mobile home away from home.

Her life was good, considering; she had enough cash to buy whatever she wanted, to travel the country and every now and again, she would stop in a big city and check into a nice, mid-range hotel, or get herself a holiday apartment for a week, just so she could stay put for a little while.

She was lonely though because even if she could afford to forge a real connection with someone, she had to move on regularly and to date, she hadn't stayed anywhere for longer than a week.

Sighing, she turned away from the mirror over the sink and picked up her bag of groceries in her left hand, resting her other hand over her swollen belly.

She was seven months along now.

Being a doctor, she felt foolish for not considering birth control but her pills were on the SHIELD helicarrier and for the first few days afterwards, she had been too scared to even attempt to visit another doctor and get more.

By the time she realised her mistake, she was already knocked up.

She had considered abortion, after all, it wasn't easy being on the run with a baby in tow, but the thought hadn't lasted long. This baby was all she had left of him and she was damned if she would let a little inconvenience get in the way of her keeping it.

Sometimes she wondered if Loki would be happy or angry about the baby but in the end, it didn't matter. If he ever returned, they could cross that bridge but until then, she and baby would be just fine together.

She climbed into her Winnebago and closed the door behind her, then she removed her ring for a moment, before replacing it, changing her look before she moved on to a new town, as she always did. She looked in the small mirror in the motorhome's bathroom and saw that this time she looked slightly Asian.

Moving to the front, she started the engine and drove the Winnebago out of the rest stop and back onto the highway, heading south. Her destination was St Louis where she hoped to find a forger that she had heard about who, it was said, could create a new identity to rival the Witness Protection Program and after all, she and baby couldn't run forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually avoid writing sex scenes (I find them the hardest to write) so I decided to write a fic consisting of 22 pages of almost pure smut. No, I don't know where this came from but I do hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
